


Long Overdue Conversation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [15]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Duncan meets Agathe of Sparta the woman who heads the organization that has plans for him.





	Long Overdue Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Long Over Due Conversation.

“Thank you for joining me for breakfast Duncan,” Agathe of Sparta said as he sat down at the table. “Which would like to know about first the origins of our covenant, what we believe your fate is, or why I was able to act so fast when Chiyo died?”

“I want to know who killed Chiyo,” He said angrily. He would deal with the rest of the problems after her killer was dead. “You said you would tell me that when I saw you today I don’t care about the rest of it.”

“I will tell you but not until we cover the other topics,” Agathe said dismissively. “I’m the third oldest immortal you have ever met Duncan Macleod I am over five thousand two hundred and ninety three years old do not presume to think you can demand I tell you anything.”

“You are claiming to be older than Methos,” He was amazed that she would claim that. “If that is true then Agathe of Sparta is not your real name?” He saw her nod and felt even more wary he had never actually believed in Methos before meeting him and now someone was claiming to be older.

“However, I am not older than Methos I simply took my first head earlier than he did,” She said shaking her head. “It may surprise you to know Duncan Macleod that Methos lived for half a millennium without taking his first head he was a pacifist early in life.” She then smiled. “It would probably surprise him as well.” She looked sad then. “Like Methos I can’t really remember before my first quickening no immortal as old as we are does.” She shook her head. “Those of us in the covenant believe something about the first quickening finishes our transformation into an awakened immortal after that our minds can endure for millennia but what happened before fades in time.” She then looked at him and smiled. “If you make it to two or three thousand years old you’ll understand that is the point where things start getting really fuzzy.”

“I suppose that makes sense so how do you know that Methos is the oldest immortal couldn’t there be some older than him?” He had never given much thought to if there was any doubt about Methos being the oldest immortal or not. He just assumed he was because everyone seemed to agree he was.

“Truthfully Duncan, I can’t say for sure Methos is definitely one of the oldest and it doesn’t matter if there might be another immortal a year or two older he is the one everyone searches for.” Agathe said with a shurg. “In fact I’d wager that if you Amanda and Methos all lived another five thousand years it wouldn’t be Methos people were hunting despite him now being ten thousand years old it would be you who would be considered the oldest immortal.” She was smiling then. “Your name is already well known and will probably be passed down through the generations exactly as Methos name was during his reign of terror.” She shrugged then, “the truth about who is oldest is like the truth about the game it doesn’t really matter in the long run.”

“How can you say that if the game doesn’t matter than we have been killing each other for millenia for no reason,” he said horrified at the very thought. “If that is the case then Darius was right and we should all lay down our swords.”

“Really lets say the game is false do you think that means it was wrong to kill Kronos or perhaps Kalas?” He flinched as he thought of them still being alive. “Oh don’t pretend you killed them for the game you killed them because you believed they needed to be killed that wouldn’t change even if the game is false.” She was smiling then as she said, “That’s what we intend for you to do by the way to kill the Oath breaker who destroyed the third covenant you see I can’t because even though he broke the Oath our own oath prohibits us from killing him it’s why the man you call Merlin just broke him instead of killing him.”

“I’m done here I won’t be your pawn,” He said angrily. “Now just tell me who killed Chiyo or I’m leaving and I’ll find out on my own.” He watched her then as she looked him over appraisingly and then motioned and a man got up from another table and left he came back with a scared young looking Japanese immortal.

“Duncan Macleod I’d like you to meet Jiro he’s the one who killed Chiyo,” Agathe said shaking her head. “Now you need to decide if that means he should die since at the time he killed her he’d just lost his teacher to a head hunter and was on his own for the first time and ran into an immortal who commanded that he get out of the way or die.” She got up then and started to walk away. “I’ll leave the two of you to talk; I’m sorry you weren’t willing to listen to the rest of waht I have to tell you but you’ll learn it all in time.” As she was walking away several men and women began following her out. “Goodbye Duncan Macleod I wish you well.”

He watched her walk away in disbelief and then turned back to the scared young immortal staring at him in horror. He made a silent vow that he would get to the bottom of what game Agathe and Merlin were playing and stop it. They shouldn’t be meddling in lives like this.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
